Chap 1 : Le choix du corbeau Episode 3 : Le grand nord (Partie 1)
by etherentredeuxmondes
Summary: Exploration d'un monde froid et sauvage, le grand nord fait parti des endroits les plus dangereux. Un terrible secret en est la principale raison. Le jeune indien et ses nouveaux alliés devront tout faire pour le découvrir.


_**A**__ux antipodes, on apercevait l'apogée des montagnes enneigées, la moitié d'entre elles étaient cachées par des grands Sequoia sempervirens provenant d'une vaste forêt. Le spectacle était impressionnant et ce nouveau monde paraissait tellement grand aux yeux des deux aventuriers qu'ils se sentaient perdus au milieu de nulle part._

_Le jeune indien tremblait de tout son corps, il n'était pas habitué à de telles températures. Ses pieds étaient gelés, il essayait tant bien que de mal à frotter ses chaussures l'une contre l'autre pour enlever le plus de neige possible, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout c'était de sentir la chaleur sur son visage et de courir à toute allure en chassant de quoi se nourrir. Mais cette fois, le soleil semblait avoir totalement disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

_Pourtant presque arrivés à destination, le souffle glacial du vent ralentissait Kilik et Andrick. Les vêtements, donnés par la reine, ne tenaient pas assez chaud…_

_La beauté froide, qui était avec eux, continuait de les guider jusqu'à son peuple. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le chemin, rappelant ainsi le silence de Kilik avec la reine dans la calèche._

« - Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? » Demanda subitement Andrick.

« - Je dirais qu'il nous reste deux ou trois heures de marche, puis il faudra encore escalader les montagnes. » Répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

« - Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? »

« - Bien sûr. Il y a le chamane qui nous fait signe, vous voyez ? Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

_Un petit chemin se dessinait dans la neige, il menait directement au village. On apercevait les premières lumières pendues aux portes des maisons. C'était des maisons en bois ressemblant à des petits chalets où des enfants jouaient autour d'entre elles._

_Au bout de ce chemin se tenait un vieil homme avec un énorme manteau de fourrure qui cachait ses pieds, il faisait de grands signes qui partaient dans tous les sens. Cela faisait rire les garçons._

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un chamane ? » Chuchota Kilik à son nouvel ami.

« - Aucune idée… » Répliqua t-il.

_La fille pointa du doigt l'homme qui se tenait au bout du chemin._

« - Il s'agit de notre guérisseur, c'est lui le chamane. Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour lire l'avenir et parler avec les esprits de la nature pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide si besoin. Il se passe beaucoup de choses étranges ces temps ci… »

« - Quel genre de choses étranges ? »

« - Toutes sortes d'évènements inattendus. Des avalanches comme hier soir par exemple. Je ne saurais pas en expliquer davantage. Nous devrions en savoir plus cette nuit grâce à lui. »

_Perplexe, Kilik continua de suivre ses deux nouveaux alliés jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Ils étaient enfin arrivés…_

« - J'étais mort d'inquiétude, où étais-tu passé ? Qui sont ces deux gars et que font-ils ici ? » Questionna le vieil homme.

« - Je les ai trouvé dans la forêt, les loups les avaient attaqué, ils seraient morts tous les deux comme leur ami si je n'étais pas intervenue. C'est la reine qui les a envoyés. »

_Entendre parler de la mort de Rauros était encore bizarre pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment connu après tout, il n'était avec eux uniquement pour les guider jusqu'au Grand Nord. Mais c'était surtout la scène qui les avaient marqué, pour rien au monde ils ne souhaitaient que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'en remettre émotionnellement, cela les avaient un peu traumatisé._

« - Oh, dans ce cas vous avez d'ors et déjà fait connaissance avec ma fille, Lyseria. Elle vous accompagnera dans votre aventure, la reine a approuvé sa participation il y a deux jours. » Expliqua le chamane.

« - Que faisait-elle ici il y a deux jours ? Je veux dire, pourquoi être venue plus tôt et ne pas nous avoir accompagnés jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Kilik.

« - Pour te répondre honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Après avoir rencontrée ma fille, elle est partie s'isoler pendant plus de deux heures avant de repartir. Elle n'était pas très sociable. »

_Le chamane semblait très bavard et attentionné. Il leur raconta même certaines petites anecdotes, dont une en particulier que Kilik avait retenu avec la plus grande attention._

_Si le chamane et sa fille avaient la peau plus bronzée que le reste du peuple, c'était parce qu'il était originaire de la tribu indienne avant d'épouser sa femme qui, elle, appartenait au Grand Nord. Il expliqua ensuite qu'elle était décédée à cause des étranges phénomènes qui avaient commencé il y a seulement deux jours._

_Kilik était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul d'origine indienne, mais pas autant que ça à cause des étranges phénomènes dont il en ignorait encore les raisons._

_Combien de choses étranges allaient encore se passer ?_

« - Vous êtes tous aussi grands ? » Demanda Andrick en rigolant.

« - Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon petit ! »

_C'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment grands. Ce n'était pas des géants, mais de grands Hommes du Nord. Leur grandeur n'était pas un désavantage puisque leur monde l'était tout autant. Et puis, les personnes provenant des autres mondes n'osaient pas venir les attaquer, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, grâce à leur taille. Les hommes et les femmes étaient de nature sauvage, prêts à tout pour protéger leur monde car c'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement pour eux._

_Le village semblait peu peuplé, peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose à cause de ces phénomènes. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement que peu nombreux. D'ailleurs c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas moins de 100 au village. Leur monde était le plus grand mais c'était aussi le moins peuplé de tous. Tandis que certains avaient péris dans de nombreuses guerres, d'autres partaient régulièrement dans les forêts pour chasser, des hommes avaient même appris à vivre dans celles-ci, ou dans les montagnes à la recherche de certains mystères... _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le chamane et sa fille avaient invité les deux garçons à venir s'installer chez eux pour se réchauffer, manger et dormir un peu avant de reprendre la route dès le lendemain. Car c'était bel et bien demain que l'aventure allait commencer pour eux._

_Pendant le repas, Lyseria, la fille du chamane, expliqua aux garçons que les phénomènes étranges se trouvaient principalement près des montagnes et que les hommes du village étaient partis depuis très tôt ce matin afin d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle profita de l'absence de son père pour leur avouer qu'elle allait partir les rejoindre avant ce soir._

« - Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe là bas. » Ajouta Kilik.

« - Tu as raison, je ne peux pas y aller toute seule. C'est pourquoi nous devons y aller tous les trois. Je suis inquiète du fait que les hommes ne soient toujours pas rentrés… »

« - Donc tu penses que la meilleure solution est de partir secrètement à leur recherche tout en risquant nos vies ? »

« - De quoi as-tu peur ? L'aventure qui nous attend dès demain ne sera pas de tout repos. Ce sera un petit entraînement avant de partir. »

« - Et pour ton père ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il panique encore à l'idée de ne plus te voir ? Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'avais eu peur qu'il nous massacre à coup de masse. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est parti avec ses amis dans la forêt pour retrouver les loups que j'ai tué et, par la même occasion, essayait d'en tuer d'autres si jamais il y en avait. Il ne sera pas revenu avant ce soir, mais sait-on jamais... »

_Kilik acquiesça d'un « oui » de la tête, de toute façon elle semblait être bien préparée et avoir de nombreuses compétences pour se défendre. Elle en savait plus qu'eux de ce côté là, c'était évident. Et puis, il espérait en savoir plus sur l'Ether grâce à elle, car en fin de compte la reine ne leur avait rien expliqué là-dessus._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Dès qu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils allaient directement préparer leur sac pour partir. Kilik avait ajouté un peu d'eau fraîche dans sa calebasse et il avait gardé le couteau avec lequel il avait mangé, juste au cas où. Andrick se contentait de frotter son arc avec un vieux chiffon qui se trouvait là et de ranger ses flèches dans son carquois. Il avait quand même demandé à Kilik de lui prendre un peu d'eau._

_Quant à Lyseria, elle avait préparé son espadon et ses deux dagues. C'était suffisant, inutile de se charger davantage pensait-elle._

« - Allons nous reposer un peu en attendant. »

_Tous les trois avaient attendus la fin de l'après-midi avant de partir s'aventurer près des montagnes. Ils s'étaient éclipsés le plus discrètement possible en ne disant rien à personne._

_Lyseria avait tout de même laissé un mot destiné à son père qui se trouvait maintenant sur la table à manger…_

« Cher père,

Nous sommes partis dans la forêt pour chasser et je profiterais de cette occasion pour apprendre certaines de mes compétences, qui pourraient s'avérer utiles, aux garçons. Ne t'inquiète point, nous serons de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

Lyseria.»

_Pendant le début de leur marche vers les montagnes, une question frôla les lèvres de Kilik._

« - Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la pierre d'Ether ? La reine ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet… » Demanda t-il à Lyseria.

« - Bien sûr que je le sais, comment voudrais-tu la retrouver sinon. Elle en avait vaguement parlé à mon père avant de partir et je me souviens d'avoir écouté derrière la porte. Elle avait dit que la pierre se trouvait entre le Maensway et Domgor, donc logiquement entre ces deux mondes. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais père m'a dit que le Maensway était un monde chaleureux et tout le contraire de Domgor. Je présume qu'il faudra donc s'attendre au pire avec ce dernier. »

_Les garçons comprenaient enfin qu'elle avait raison, leur aventure ne serait pas de tout repos. Encore des nouveaux mondes à visiter se disaient-ils. Combien il y en avait ? Ils ne connaissaient que le leur..._

_La forêt était si paisible, et c'était tellement rare qu'après une heure et demie de marche ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour en profiter un peu._

_« - Vous pensez qu'il se passe quoi là bas ? » Demanda Kilik en agitant la tête vers le bas des montagnes._

_« - J'en ai aucune idée… Mais nous ne devrions pas rester trop longtemps assis, il faudra vite se remettre en chemin dès que l'on aura repris notre souffle. »_

_« - Tu es vraiment déterminée toi ! »_

_« - Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur. Ils sont partis depuis ce matin tu sais, quelque chose ne va pas. »_

_Les arbres commençaient à s'agiter doucement tandis que le soleil disparaissait lentement, les garçons semblaient avoir oublié à quel point il faisait froid ici. Kilik claquait des dents au rythme du vent._

« - Ecoutez ça… Vous entendez ? Venez, je crois que nous ne sommes pas loin. »

_Elle se leva aussi vite que le soleil était parti et Andrick souffla un bon coup avant de râler._

« - Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle ! »

_Kilik se moqua de son nouvel ami avant de boire une gorgée d'eau puis de repartir._

_Ils n'étaient pas loin, ils étaient même arrivés. Il y avait de la neige partout, c'était d'ailleurs étrange ce contraste avec la forêt, car il n'y avait pas du tout de neige alors que plus loin il y en avait. C'était comme si la neige avait sa propre limite._

_Lyseria était assise sur les genoux dans la neige, elle semblait épuisée. Kilik et Andrick la rejoignirent avant d'apercevoir le pire…_

_Tous les hommes étaient morts au bas des montagnes. Il y en avait une bonne quinzaine. Leurs lances étaient brisées, et il y avait de la neige partout, les hommes en étaient presque recouverts._

« - Je suis désolé Lyseria… »

_Elle ne disait rien. Elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains, complètement dépitée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les phénomènes semblaient devenir de plus en plus importants et nombreux. Cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, Lyseria demeurait toujours assise sans bouger regardant tous ces corps sans vie..._

« - Regardez…. Là haut ! » Cria Andrick.

_Le ciel était devenu gris et au loin il y avait comme une brume qui s'était installée. Une grosse tempête de neige dévalait rapidement les montagnes et arrivait droit sur eux. Pire encore qu'une tempête, c'était une avalanche comme celle de la vieille. Lyseria se leva d'un bond, entraînant avec elles les deux garçons qui étaient complètement terrifiés. Ils prirent rapidement leurs jambes à leur cou se dirigeant dans la forêt._

_L'avalanche dévastait tout sur son passage. Même les grands __Sequoia n'avaient pas résisté à celle-ci. Les trois aventuriers n'eurent même pas le temps d'arriver à bout de la forêt que l'avalanche les avaient déjà emportés, ne laissant plus que la neige à portée de vue._

**Du côté de la tribu indienne…**(Changement de monde)

_Après une longue et pénible marche, Ramandi, Ahtrus et Lieros venaient enfin d'arriver à destination du monde des elfes…_

« - C'est étrange, dans mes souvenirs leur royaume n'était pas comme ça… » S'exprima Lieros.

_Sur les escaliers du royaume, il y avait des elfes noyés dans des marres de sang. Les beaux piliers blancs n'étaient maintenant que poussière. Et la grande terrasse ouverte du roi et de la reine était tombée en ruine. Ahtrus avait sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas vomir devant un tel massacre._

« - Mais que diable s'est-il donc passé ici ? » Rajouta t-il.

_Les trois hommes s'avancèrent un peu plus des marches du royaume, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait._

_Ils avaient remarqué une légère lumière blanche en dessous de la terrasse qui était totalement effondrée. Lieros était le premier à se diriger vers celle-ci, les deux autres le suivaient avec leurs armes dans les mains au cas où on les attaquerait._

_Plus loin, on entendait comme des murmures. Lieros s'avança encore un peu avant de voir une femme qui était de dos, assise à terre. Elle murmurait sans cesse « le corbeau, le corbeau, le corbeau… ». Le vieil homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme pour qu'elle se retourne._

_Elle se tourna d'un geste brusque, elle ne touchait même pas le sol, elle flottait. C'était le fantôme de la reine des elfes. Son beau visage avait pris 30 ans et des cheveux gris étaient apparus dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Surpris, Lieros se recula légèrement avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle se contenta de murmurer les mêmes mots « le corbeau, le corbeau, le corbeau »…_

« - D'accord, assez de ce charabia. Pourquoi parlez-vous sans cesse d'un corbeau ? Ce sont des oiseaux qui ont détruits votre royaume ? » S'exclama soudain Ramandi.

« - Pas des oiseaux. La reine noire… Le corbeau, le corbeau, le corbeau. » Répondit-elle enfin.


End file.
